escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pambazuka General Information
Capital: Kinshasa 4°19′30″S 15°19′20″E Population: 871 Million Values: African Culture, Communalism (worker co-operatives), Democracy, Education, Family Within ninety years from the revival of the East African Community the people south of the Sahara have been united into large, diverse and prosperous phyle. What once was a continent riddled with corruption, conflict and disease has seen peace and new growth. This has come with a price however as environmental destruction, overpopulation and economic disparity had sown the seeds of new conflicts. Realizing that Earth does not have enough room or materials to support a growing population, the phyle has started to look towards the heavens. Political Structure In the 60's Pambazuka underwent political reform with the political and economic powers in the country being divided into three levels: National, Cantons and Communes. A Commune, also known as a Municipality can range in population from a few thousand to up to a hundred thousand citizens and can range in size from a few rural villages to a district of a city. Communes are responsible for the water supply, roads, street lighting, drainage, fire brigade, market places, records of births and deaths and solid waste management and recycling. The government is a council composed of department managers and a Speaker elected by the residents of the Commune. A Canton is created for every fifty million people and has similar powers to a American state or Swiss Canton. Cantons are responsible for health care, social welfare, public education, infrastructure and law enforcement. Similar to the Commune, the Canton is run by a council composed of department heads and a Speaker elected by residents. Both Communes and Cantons are required to hold monthly meetings that are open to the public. Anyone living in the Commune or Canton can express their opinion and can view all government records at any time. Most meetings involve proposals from either department heads or from the public to be discussed and voted on. The Speaker acts as Referee to make sure the rules are being followed and to keep peace. In Pambazuka there is no simple majority rule on voting, discussions will involve everyone in the community trying to reach a consensus. While slow compared to other phyles, this prevents people and groups feeling ignored or overruled. The National or Phyle government handles international affairs such as trade, defense, intelligence, foreign relations along with justice and handles affairs involving two or more Cantons. The High Court is considered the final arbiter of decisions and the National Police Service handles cases crossing canton lines, crimes on government properties and counter terrorism. The Phyle government is the Parliament which is composed of one representative for every twenty million people. The parliament is elected nationally and serve a four year term.The representatives then elect a Prime Minister who selects a cabinet to handle the domestic affairs of the Phyle. A President is also elected by the Parliament but is more of a figurehead role for foreign relations. Every Wednesday the Parliamentary Node is a hive of activity as voters can ask the Prime Minister any questions for an hour. It is one of the most watched programs on the Malestrom. Demographics Religion 59% Various forms of Christianity 28% Various forms of Islam 13% Traditional Religions and Other Language ''' Arabic, Swahili, Berber, Hausa, Yoruba, Igbo, Fula, Amharic, Oromo, Somali, Zulu, Xhosa, French, Portuguese and Spanish '''Dominant Languages The two official languages in the Phyle are English and Swahili. All government documents, road signs and major businesses conduct business in these languages. All schoolchildren will learn their local language from the beginning then Swahili and English. Once away from the major cities knowing the local language can be invaluable.